Love On Twitter (Kyumin)
by Choxeinna
Summary: Mungkin berawal dari mentionan itu yang membuat ada rasa diantara kami . Tapi perbedaan umur kami terlalu jauh - Baca aja nggak bisa bikin summary, hehe.


Love on Twitter

Sebenarnya ini fanfic dari jaman baheula, dari jaman firaun main gundu sama petak umpet/eh. Pertama kali bikin fanfic KYUMIN GS dan entah kenapa juga yah bisa kepikiran ke mereka. Gue dulu emang KYUMIN SHIPPER DAN SEKARANG PUN MASIH SAMA/gak ada yang nanya. Panggil gue Xei karna penname gue itu dari dulu dan gue bukan author, Cuma hobi aja bikin fanfic gaje macem beginilah. So? Sori kalau bener-bener mengecewakan.

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Cast : KYUMIN, EUNHAE, YEWOOK, KANGTEUK, HANCHUL (?)

Summary : _Mungkin berawal dari mentionan itu yang membuat ada rasa diantara kami . Tapi perbedaan umur kami terlalu jauh_ .

Seperti biasa aku terlihat sibuk sendiri, membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dimejaku. Pukul menunjukan 16.45. Dan itu tandanya 15 menit lagi aku akan keluar dari kelas dan segera pulang ! Atau bahasa lembutnya mata kuliah yang sangat membosankan itu usai !

Aku mengambil Jurusan _Management_, bukan hanya mata kuliahnya saja yang sangat membosankan. Tetapi Dosennya juga, dan kalian tau dijam terakhir ini seharusnya ia tak membuatku ngantuk dan hanya memperhatikan jam tanganku setiap detik dan menitnya *_**mahasiswa tak patut dicontoh!**_* hehe

" Yah, kenapa jam 5 lama sekali. " Desisku pelan sambil memperhatikan sang dosen yang sedang asyik berkicau eh maksudku sedang asyik menerangkan beberapa bab mata kuliahnya yang baru saja diberikannya.

Dan, akhirnya jarum jam itu bergerak dan menunjukkan 17.05 ! Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin, 19 tahun, jomblo, dan _online_ adalah kehidupan sehari-hariku. Sepertinya **hp** sebuah benda yang senilai dengan pacar. Hampir setiap hari aku bersamanya, dan khususnya di _SATNITE_ ini. Sambil menunggu datangnya kereta, aku pun membuka _account_ twitterku.

_ myblacksmile :_ _kyaaaaa~ apakah ini satnite ?_

Dan _tweet_ku itu hanya di _retweet_ oleh temanku.

_ allrisesilver RT ryeong9 RT myblacksmile : kyaaaaa~ apakah ini satnite ?_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian aku meng_update_nya kembali.

_ myblacksmile : seperti biasa satnite dijalan, eh gue bilang satnite yah bukan malming._

_Dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya meretweet saja_.

_ reong9 RT shfly3424 RT allrisesilver RT myblacksmile : seperti biasa satnite dijalan, eh gue bilang satnite yah bukan malming._

Begitulah nasib jomblo yang mengejar pendidikan, atau lebih tepatnya mementingkan pendidikan! Pacar dinomor sekiankan tapi _hp_ dinomor satukan *_**gak ada hubungannya**_*. Apalagi kalau urusan _twitter_! Bisa sampai pukul 3 pagi aku mentionan jika _satnite_ begini. Hehe

Aku pun membuka _account_ku lagi, padahal kereta sudah datang. Tapi sebelumnya aku masuk dan mencari tempat yang _PEWE_ buat duduk. Dan akhirnya ku memilih digerbong 1 dan duduk paling pojok.

_ myblacksmlie : lama-lama hp gue pacarin juga nih._

Dan tweetku yang ini hanya satu yang retweet

_ ryeong9 RT ah RT myblacksmlie : lama-lama hp gue pacarin juga nih._

Itu hal konyol yang pernah aku _update_. Dan karna rasa lelah maka aku _sign out_ sebentar dan beralih ke MP3 segeraku pasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu _KPOP_. 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai juga di stasiun, dan segera ku update kembali twitterku.

_ myblacksmile : yaaah, capenya pulang kuliah malam T.T. Untung gak ketinggalan kereta _

Dan teman kuliahku pun mementionku. _ donghae861015 hehe, tumben gak ketinggalan kereta? myblacksmile : yaaah, capenya pulang kuliah malam T.T. Untung gak ketinggalan kereta._

_ myblacksmile gak dong XD , kan tadi kekejar ^^ Donghae861015 hehe, tumben gak ketinggalan kereta?_

Dan satu teman kuliah ku lagi yang mementionku, atau lebih tepatnya meledekku.

_ ryeong9 Ciyeee, yang satnite ngejar kereta ^^v myblacksmile : yaaah, capenya pulang kuliah malam T.T. Untung gak ketinggalan kereta._

Dan aku pun membalas mentionnya.

_beginilah nasib jomblo -_-. Mang lo yang pacaran mulu sama shfly3424 ryeong9 Ciyeee, yang satnite ngejar kereta ^^v myblacksmile : yaaah, capenya pulang kuliah malam T.T. Untung gak ketinggalan kereta._

_ ryeong9 myblacksmile : watde -" . Itu cuman gosip ! Gue sama orang aneh itu gak ada apa-apa. Beneran kok T,T_

_ myblacksmile ryeong9 : gosip apa gosip ? Beneran juga gak papa kok . _

Dan objek yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diketahui dia darimana datangnya -".

_ shfly3424 siapa yang kamu bilang aneh itu (¬˛ ¬") ryeong9 myblacksmile : watde =,=" . Itu cuman gosip ! Gue sama orang aneh itu gak ada apa-apa. Beneran kok T,T_

_ ryeong9 shfly3424 : ya kaulah yang aneh , masa Minnie sih " . Heloowwww ! Gak nyadar buanget deh (ˇ▼ˇ)-cˇ_ˇ") _

_ shfly3424 ryeong9 : tega buanget deh kamu bilang aku aneh beb =,=" ._

_ ryeong9 shfly3424 : beb ? Siapa yang lo maksud ? Gue ?_

_ shfly3424 ryeong9 : YA KAMULAH ! MASA DDANGKOMA ! #gaknyante_

_ ryeong9 shfly3424: JANGAN SAMAKAN GUE SAMA DDANGKOMA ! #OFF *matiinhp* *banting ddangkoma ke muka lo*_

_ shfly3424 : DIA ITU GAK PEKA BANGET SIH SAMA PERASAAN GUE ! *buanghp* *ehsayangdeh* *mendingtidur*_

Melihat timelineku penuh dengan couple aneh yaitu Wookie dan Yesung aku ngakak sendiri. Wookie itu kenapa gakk bisa lihat kesungguhan si aneh itu sih. Kadang aku terhibur sendiri sama mereka. Walau aku jomblo setidaknya aku punya sahabat yang bisa menemani malmingku lewat twitter .

Kemudian karna lelah dalam perjalanan sesampainya dirumah aku langsung cuci kaki dan tak lupa men_charger_ _hp_ ku yang _lowbat_. Sambil menunggu bateraiku penuh akupun makan terlebih dahulu.

_(*Itu sejenis twitter gitu jdi bcanya dari sebelumnya.) _

Ya, karna aku memang _hp holic_ _(?)_ jadi walau bateraiku belum penuh banget, aku tetap _online_. Dan ku mulai melihat _timeline_ku, disana banyak _fanbase-fanbasee_ beserta teman-temanku lainnya yang sedang asyik nongkrong di _timeline_. Dan ketika ku melihat ada _namdongsaeng_ku yang sedang _on_ maka aku pun mementionnya mengetahui ia _update_ status pukul 23.00, padahal untuk anak sekolah seperti dia seharusnya dia sudah tidur. Tapi ini kan _satnite_.

_ myblacksmile : de, masih idup lo gaemgyu : vgjeuytrewjhgfd_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia pun membalas

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : masih kak, insom gue._

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : dih, masih muda insom - !_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : emang yang tua aja apa yang kena insom XD_

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : et deh, kenapa lo bawa-bawa tua sih ._

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : jangan ngambek kak . Piss -v_

Dia adalah Kyuhyun! Cho kyuhyun, ade dunia mayaku. Aku mengenalnya 5 bulan yang lalu. Tapi kami hanya kenal di twitter, jadi kami belum sama sekali bertatapan muka. Ia sangat suka meledekku karna umurku yang lebih tua. Aku sangat membencinya tapi entah kenapa aku suka rindu dengan ledekannya itu.

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : gak ada piss-pissan, gue ngambek pokoknya -"_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : *ngasih goceng* _

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : dih goceng , ogah ah gue maunya cepe (?)_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : dikasih goceng minta cepe -_-"_

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : CEPE RIBU MAKSUD GUE !_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : nyante kak nyante_

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : gue udah nyante de -"_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : watde -, Eh kak gak malming lo ?_

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : emang ini malming yah -a ?_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : lo pura-pura lupa apa emang lupa kak? Malming ini -,- . Lo jomblo yah kak ?_

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : lupa gue maklum gue sibuk ~~ . Iya gue jomblo! Mang napa ?_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : cuman nanya gue kak -,-" . _

Mungkin waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dinihari sehingga mataku pun mulai mengantuk. Apalagi aku habis seharian kuliah. Dan aku pun _sign out_.

\- Keesokan harinya -

" Kyaaaaaa! Bagaimana bisa aku kesiangan bangun? Ini jam berapa? Bisa terlambat aku ke _gathering_nya. " Frustasiku mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi pada jam tanganku sambil terus mengendarai motor beatku .

Dan akhirnya aku sampai juga di acara tempat _gathering_. Padahal waktu acara mulainya pukul 09.30 pagi berhubung aku bangun kesiangan akibat _online_ sampai dinihari maka akupun telat.

Dengan segera aku mengambil bukti pembayaranku di dompet untuk ditukarkannya dengan tiket masuk .

" _Annyeong_ . Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Tolong 3 tiket, Aku beserta dengan kedua temanku Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. " Ucapku kepada seorang panitia _yeoja_.

" Ngantri dong, kita dateng duluan nih. " Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu. Ya sepertinya ia menyindirku? Karna memang kusadari kalau aku sedang menyelak. Tapi tak tau sopan santun banget . Dasar anak jaman sekarang!

" Yailah, santai dong. " Desisku yang masih kedengaran, dan ku langkahkan kakiku kebelakang.

" Kyuhyun _imnida_. Dan aku bersama dengan 2 temanku. " Ucap sang _namja_ tersebut sambil menyodorkan bukti pembayarannya kepada sang panitia.

Dan kemudian giliran aku, aku langsung memberikan tanda bukti dan segera mengambil tiket masuknya.

" Huh! Kenapa Eunhae _couple_ itu lebih telat dariku? Padahal kan rumah mereka sangat dekat -,- " . Keluhku mendapati kedua sahabatku belum juga sampai. Dan setelah aku duduk dengan nyamannya tiba-tiba saja mataku melotot mendapati rombongan 3 orang yang salah satu orangnya adalah _namja_ nyolotin tadi !

" Ternyata mereka sebaris denganku? _Nightmare_! " Desis batinku sambil ngelus dada .

Dan mendapati kedua temanku si ikan amis dan si kunyuk jelek belum memunculkan batang hidungnya maka aku pun menelpon salah satunya!

Dan aku mulai mencari di _phonebook_ku dan setelah menemukan nama yang tak asing disana maka aku pun langsung menekan tombol hijau !

" _Yoboseyo_ ! " Sapa suara diseberang seluler.

" Ya! Kenapa sampai sekarang kalian belum sampai juga eoh? " Omelku kepada sang objek si ikan amis (_re. Donghae_).

" Ya kita berdua sudah sampai kok, kamu jangan marah gitu dong Minnie, Kamu kan teman baikku. " Ucap Hae dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan begitu saja.

_Menyebalkan!_

" Apa-apaan dia menutup telponnya begitu saja? Aiiisssh! " Ocehku menatap layar hpku.

" Lee Sungmin! " Tiba-tiba saja suara yang seperti ku kenal memanggil namaku. Dan aku pun mencari sang objek. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan dua orang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

" Ya! Sebelah sini! " Aku pun melambaikan tangan ke arah dua temanku yang berjalan mengarah tempatku.

_Deg~~_

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun duduk disebelahku tapi mengapa posisiku ditengah-tengah begini ?

Aku pun membuka _account_ twitterku, karna acara _gathering_ sedang pembukaan jadi ku luangkan waktu sebentar untuk mengupdate status.

_ myblacksmile : Berada ditengah-tengah diantara couple! Huh! Terasa menjadi pemisah deh _

Dan beberapa menit _namdongsaeng_ku mementionku.

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : Ya pindah atuh kak , makanya punya pacar -v_

Dan setelah mendapat _signal_ ada yang mementionku segera aku membuka lagi _account_ku.

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : Watde -,-" , ini gue mau pindah tapi gak enak bilangnya. Kenapa sih masalah pacar masih di bahas T,T_

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : Dih, gak enak apa emang betah (?) . Makanya kak nyari pacar, nyari pacar, nyari pacar ! Hehe. "_

Sambil melirik samping kanan dan kiriku yang sepertinya terganggu olehku, maka aku pun beranikan diri untuk meminta tukar tempat dudukku.

" Ya, Hae. Bisakah kita bertukar tempat? Aku tidak suka berada ditengah-tengah. " Aku berkata sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ku.

" _Ne_, baiklah. " Akhirnya aku dan Haepun bertukar tempat.

_Tapi tunggu !_

Aku melirik _namja_ disebelahku, ia sepertinya daritadi memperhatikanku. Tapi kenapa? Aku pun tak menghiraukannya dan akhirnya aku pun membuka _account_ twitterku lagi tapi sambil memperhatikan acara _gathering_ yang sedang berlangsung.

_ myblacksmile gaemgyu : GUE UDAH PINDAH! PUAS? Dan gak usah bahas pacar lg pan gue bilang _

Dan Kyuhyunpun tak membalas tweetku lagi, dan aku pun memfokuskan ke acara _gathering_nya.

" Kak, pantes aja lo gak punya pacar. "

_Deg~~_

Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Ya ampun kak, kenapa lo ngeliatin gue kaya gitu? " Ucap seorang _namja_ disebelahku dengan nada _SKSD_ yang membuatku sedikit heran.

" Lo ngomong sama gue? " Tanyaku kepada _namja_ tersebut sambil memasang sorot mata yang tajam.

" Yailah kak gue ngomong sama lo, masa iya gue ngomong sama tuh _MC_ ? " _Namja _tersebut terlihat sewot mendapati pertanyaanku.

" Oh, mang kita kenal yah? " _#jleb!_ Lagi-lagi aku bertanya yang membuat matanya melotot !

Dia pun terlihat kesal dan itu terlihat sekali dari tampangnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah menekan beberapa tombol dihpnya/?

Dan signal mentionpun berbunyi menandakan twitterku ada yang mention, segera ku buka accountku dan ku melotot sambil melihat isi mention tersebut.

_ gaemgyu myblacksmile : KAK, LO PABO! MASA IYA GAK KENALIN GUE ! GUE KYUHYUN ! CHO KYUHYUN ! NAMJA TAMPAN YANG DUDUK DISEBELAH LO !_

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke namja yang duduk disebelahku.

" Lo Kyuhyun? " Aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut.

" _Ne_, perkenalkan kak gue itu Kyuhyun! " Dia berkata sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah ku.

" Mian, gue gak ngenalin lo. Gue Sungmin. _Yeoja_ yang sering lo aniaya ditwitter mengenai masalah umur gue! " Aku pun menjabat tangan kanannya.

" Hehe, tapi lo kenapa gak punya pacar kak ? "

" Tuh kan ", pan gue bilang jangan dibahas! Lagian kenapa lo bisa tau gue ? "

" _Kidding_ kak, enak aja ledekin lo. Tau dari nama lo! "

" Hah? Nama gue? Nama itu gak jamin lho de ! "

" Ya muka lo lah, lagian kenapa lo gak ngenalin gue ? "

" Kan gambar lo gak jelas mulu ! "

" _Btw_ udah dapet pacar ? "

" Belom! Gue kesini buat _gathering_ bukan nyari pacar ! "

" Sama gue mau ? "

" Heh? Bocah 17 tahun! Belajar sana yang rajin! Jangan ledekin orang tua mulu! "

" Hehehe, kayanya lo gak jelek-jelek banget kak. Kenapa jomblo? "

" Ehheeemmm .. " Tiba-tiba saja Eunhae couple berdehem tepat dikupingku .

" Ada yang nemu jodoh diem-diem aja. " Ledek Hyuk sambil ngelirik kearahku.

" Biarin aja sayang, kan menyelam sambil minum air. Ikut gathering sambil nyari pacar. Heehee. " Hae menimpali meledekku.

" Nulis status ah ! "

Dan Hyuk pun membuka accoountnya dan menulis status yang membuat heboh !

_ allrisesilver : ciyyeeeee, si myblacksmile nemu pacar di gathering dan brondong bo ! _

Lalu Hae pun ikutan rusuh !

_ donghae861015 lumayan cakep lg brondongnya, pantes anteng ! Biasanya ganggu kita pacaran ya chagi ~~ allrisesilver : ciyyeeeee, si myblacksmile nemu pacar di gathering dan brondong bo ! _

Beberapa menit kemudian temanku yang lain pun menambahkannya menjadi tambah runyam

_ ryeong9 kyaaaaaa, Minnie kau dapat brondong cakep? Chukkae yah . Nnti malming gak kejar kereta lg dong XD donghae861015 allrisesilver myblacksmile_

_ shfly3424 ryeong9 : Beb, si Minnie aja udah punya pacar walau brongdong ! Kita pacaran yuk ?_

_ ryeong9 shfly3424 : Heh ! Apa urusannya ? Lo nembak gue di twitter ? PENGECUT ! Brondong aja nembak Minnie langsung !_

_ donghae861015 allrisesilver : chagi, si ryeong9 sama si shfly3424 romantis bgt pacaran di twitter._

_ ryeong9 heh ! Ikan amis lo bisa bedain gak sih mana yg pacaran mana yg lagi perang -_-". Pabo ah ! donghae861015 allrisesilver shfly3424_

Melihat kerusuhan ditwitter yang kusadari di timelineku maka aku pun spontan berteriak kepada dua manusia pasangan aneh itu.

" Ya kau Hae dan Hyuk! Jangan nyari masalah yah? " Bentakku yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan meledek.

" Kak lo galak banget sih -" " Desis Kyuhyun yang suaranya masih bisa ku dengar.

" Biarin aja Kyu ! Abisnya mereka itu sembarangan sih buat gosip ! " Ucapku kesal dan tak menghiraukan perkataannya.

" Tuh Minnie dengerin pacar lo! Jangan galak-galak! " Hae malah meledekku lagi.

" _Ne_? " Teriakku spontan dan hal alhasil mendapat lirikan dari beberapa orang.

" Ya empat orang yang disana silahkan maju kedepan! " Ucap _MC gathering_ tersebut melihat keributan ditempat duduk kami.

" _Mwo?_ " Ucap kami berempat bersamaan,

" Kalian akan menunjukkan kebolehan kalian, bukannya salah satu diantara kalian tadi ada yang bersedia? " _MC_ tersebut berkata seolah-olah terikan Minnie persetujuan dari tantangan yang diberikannya tadi. Padahal memperhatikan saja tidak sama sekali.

" Ya kami akan kesana sebentar. " Kyuhyun menggandengku sambil berjalan menuju panggung.

" Kak, lain kali liat _sitkon_ dulu yah. Umur 19 tahun tapi kaya bocah 5 tahun. " Seru Kyu sambil tersenyum meledekku.

" _Mian_, eh tapi kenapa lo nuntun gue? Emang lo kira gue nenek-nenek? "

Kyu tidak menjawabku ia hanya menggandengku kearah panggung. Sedangkan Eunhae _couple_ mengikuti dibelakang kami.

Awal pertemuanku dengan Kyu sangat buruk! Tapi aku senang dapat bertemu dengan namja yang sering mengolok-olokku itu. Dia sangat manis dan juga tampan! Senyum _evil_nya itu yang membuatku semakin memandangnya. Setelah pertemuan kami tetap _mention-mentionan_. Dan dia lebih senang meledekku. Kadang setiap bulan kami bertemu. Jika kangen kami akan bertemu seminggu sekali. Ya sepertinya aku sangat menyukainya tapi hanya sekedar adik laki-lakiku. Dan dia pun sebaliknya. Walau perasaan kami lebih ... Hmmmmm , itu lebih baik.

" Kak, lo udah nemu pacar? " Tanyanya disela acara makan siang kami.

" Belum! Kenapa? Mau bilang gue gak laku? " Jawabku sewot sambil nyeruput minumanku.

" Gue boleh daftar? " Tanyanya yang mengakibatkan aku tersedak parah !

" Jangan bercanda! "

" Gue gak bercanda! "

" Lo bercanda! "

" Gak! "

" Iya! "

" Gak gak gak gak. "

" Iya iya iya iya iyaaaaa! "

" Lo yang tuaan percaya dong! "

" Iya gue lebih tua dari lo makanya gue gak percaya sama bocah kaya lo! "

" Mending gue ngomong lewat twitter deh ! "

" Hah ? ANDWAEEEE ! "

-FIN-

Hancur banget yah? Alay juga itu jaman gue masih ababil banget. Masih belum ngerti bahasa yang bagus buat nulis ff. Harap dimaklumin…. Dan No edit biar natural aja, ketauan itu di jaman dahulu kala sebelum negara api menyerang... Haha

Review, plis?


End file.
